


It Takes Three

by Yukitsune



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BROT3, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Im Diamari trash, Third years friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukitsune/pseuds/Yukitsune
Summary: It is a common saying that life is made up of a series of events that end up defining a person. In the same way, a story is made up of different events and perspectives that define its chapters. Hence, it takes more than one person to tell a story, especially one with more than one beginning and no end in sight.A glimpse into the life of Kurosawa Dia and the series of people that defined her past and continue to shape her future.





	It Takes Three

The Kurosawa family was a deeply rooted family which prided itself on discipline, responsibility and independence. As such, nothing less than perfection was expected from their first-born daughter. From the day her mother presented her with her first kimono, Dia knew she was born to be the future head of the family. Her mother loved boasting to her community that her daughters were named after jewels because they were the precious gems of the family. Everyone knew of the Kurosawas. Hence, expectations of her, as the eldest daughter, were especially high.

Despite the pressure, she felt a sense of pride for being part of a family that relied on its own ability to change fate and circumstance when they were less than favourable. They always had food on the table, but her mother had told her stories from when their family was not as fortunate. Growing up, she barely saw her father except during the weekends and public holidays. Yet, she had no doubt about his love and devotion to the family. Her father worked day and night to support their daily expenses, but it took a long while before his business took off. The late nights where he would tuck her into bed were hazy in her memory and completely absent in Ruby’s, but she learned from a young age that responsibility comes with sacrifice. 

Hence, she believed that things like fate and destiny were simply excuses for indecision and bad planning. She would carve her own path and make her own future, and that was how she wanted to be remembered. People often say that every person’s life is made up of a series of events that define them. In Dia’s case, she aimed to build her life with people who defined her past, so that she could define her own future. 

Dia had two weeks of mental preparation before she was led into the school grounds. Yet, she couldn’t stop herself from tearing up as her mother gently pried her fingers from her skirt on the first day of pre-school. Her hands shook as she suddenly felt the loss of an anchor she had grown up with. Her mother leaned down, ever calm and maternal, before speaking to her in a lowered tone.

“Dia, this is neither the time nor the place for tears. You need to be a responsible student so Ruby-chan can look up to you. Remember, the sooner you say ‘goodbye’, the sooner we can say ‘hello’ again.” Although the saying made little sense to her, Dia paused her tears as she started to focus on her surroundings. The other children were playing but some were already starting to notice her entrance. Her mother was always so elegant and proper; it made sense that she needed to uphold that same discipline in front of her future peers. She couldn’t let her family down. Dia nodded and squeezed the last of her tears from her eyes. She told herself that was the last time she would cry watching someone leave.

She turned around, almost ready to face her new world.

“Hello!” A tiny but strong voice piped up from beside her. Her vision was suddenly filled with bright eyes and long hair that reminded her of the deep blue sea that surrounded her hometown. She jumped at the proximity and let out a squeak without meaning to. Despite her surprise, Dia internally reprimanded herself for giving the other girl a negative first impression. The other girl took a step back and gave her an apologetic laugh. “Ah, gomen! I wasn’t trying to scare you! Here, do you want this?”

It took a second for Dia to recognize the local dialect in her speech. She had lived in Numazu all her life, but this was her first time being in a class with other local children. Most of her conversations were done in formal Japanese due to her private tutors, so this was a change for her. She was brought back to her surroundings when a small paper napkin was waved in her line of sight. She blinked in surprise as she accepted the offering. She took the napkin with both hands and bowed as gracefully as she could. 

“Thank you very much.” Dia expected the other girl to leave or say something, but she continued staring at her, as if she was expecting something more. In the meantime, Dia’s tears had dried up, leaving her with more curiosity than apprehension. However, she still felt obliged to wipe her cheeks in front of her classmate, so she did. The other girl was a little taller than she was. She wore a white shirt and green overalls and sparkling violet eyes. Her dark blue hair was tied up into a high ponytail, but parts of her fringe were left framing her forehead. She seemed like an ordinary, down to earth girl. 

“Are you still sad? When I get sad, my mom always gives me a hug. She says that hugs are the best cure for anything, so uhh…let’s hug!” Before Dia could formulate a response, she was enveloped in a warm hug by the other girl. She had yet to register much of her unfamiliar surroundings, but the girl smelled like the ocean and hugging her gave Dia a sense of home. It made her relax even after Kanan released her.

“Do you feel better now?” Dia nodded, her green eyes were still wide. Surprisingly, she really did. She wasn't sure if this was a normal practice since signs of affection in public were not deemed as very appropriate in her family, but she felt that she could get used to it. 

“That’s great! I’m Matsuura Kanan! Let’s be friends!”

“My name is Kurosawa Dia. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me in future, Kanan-san.” As if on cue, Dia quickly recited the formal lines she had memorised for introductions and punctuated her sentence with a bow. Her mother would probably have commented that her bow was not low enough, but that was another matter for another day. 

“Eh? Wow, that sounded complicated. You don’t need to be so formal with me. Kanan is fine!” The blue haired girl took her hand in hers and started pulling her towards the playground and sandbox. Dia ignored the flutter of warmth in her chest at the lack of honorifics. She had never called anyone’s name without honorifics, other than her family members. 

“Come on, let’s go play a bit before the teacher comes back!”

“In the sandbox? It looks messy.” 

“Hmm I live on the beach and there’s sand at the beach everywhere but I usually wash it off with water so it should be fine!” 

Her mother’s earlier warning about getting her clothes dirty appeared in her head for a fleeting moment but Dia conveniently pushed it out of her mind. This girl had been kind to her and they were friends now. She figured that she should at least go with her to make sure that they wouldn’t be late when the teacher started the lesson. 

They weren’t late for class, but they didn’t exactly get out clean either. 

Dia had gone home with the edges of her skirt riddled with specks of dirt. She had used napkins to wipe her shoes but the skirt needed washing in order to be rescued. There was no getting out of this conversation with her mother. She scratched lightly at her mole as she explained that the chairs in the classroom were dirty and she only noticed the stains after class. Her mother was skeptical but let her off the hook when she saw the bright grin on her face when she talked about the rest of her day. Her daughter was happy and that was more important.

Needless to say, Kanan became a frequent visitor to the Kurosawa household. If she wasn’t there to invite Dia for a sleepover or to have a sleepover, it was to ask for permission for Dia to come out and play. They were almost inseparable. Ruby was glad to have another sister to play with and Dia was glad to finally have someone she could call a best friend. She didn't need anyone else. 

It wasn’t until elementary school when everything changed.

~~~

“H-hello.” The girl’s sharp voice caught the class’ attention, as if her blonde hair didn’t already do that. Dia looked up from her workbook problems curiously as the speaker swallowed and took a deep breath. She straightened her shoulders and announced her presence to the class once again. “Hello everyone! My name is Mari Ohara! I’m Japanese but my papa is from Italy. We live on the island across the water because papa has a biiiiiig hotel there! Uhh, hope we get along!”

Murmurs immediately erupted across the classroom, spreading from clique to clique. Whispers about her accent and her roots tried to distract her but Dia paid them no mind. Her eyes were glued to the small frame standing in front of the podium. Everything about her seemed to be screaming out for attention. It was odd to hear such a loud voice come from a tiny body. The miniature blonde had shoulder length hair and sparkling olive eyes. She spoke in their local dialect, but with a heavy Italian accent. It was no wonder she left the entire class shell shocked.

The girl, Mari, ended her introduction and looked around while the teacher updated her records. For the first time, Dia saw a flicker of nervousness as she accepted the silent scrutiny of the other students. She stopped and looked straight at her before relaxing. A smile started to form on her lips and she seemed instantly more comfortable when the teacher spoke to her. At first, Dia was confused. She wondered what she had unintentionally given away. She only realised it was Kanan when she turned around and saw her friend’s moonstruck expression. Oh.

One night that week, Kanan begged her to sleep over at her house instead of hers. Little did she know, that sleepover became a night adventure to sneak into the backyard of the large hotel that had just opened on the other side of the island. Kanan had crawled to her futon and given her a map of the region with all the kanji underlined, her eyes glowing with excitement. She allowed Kanan to convince her because at that point, she knew Kanan would have gone with or without her. It was hence her responsibility to make sure her friend didn’t get lost or into trouble. It was like following her into another sandbox. 

Armed with only a flashlight and Dia’s ability to read any kanji they came across, they reached the garden by climbing over the old fences on the perimeter. Or rather, Kanan climbed over the old fences and Dia flat out refused so she found her way through the maze of construction to another gate around the corner. The hotel was obviously almost ready for business, but most of the equipment and decorations were still covered so Dia assumed the place would be relatively empty. They were at the fountain when Dia realised that Kanan wasn’t just looking for an adventure, she was looking for her. Sure enough, the familiar voice tinged with an Italian accent reached her ears and Kanan visibly perked up, even as they crouched behind the fountain. 

“Oh-hello? What are you doing?” Mari had spotted them so there was no use hiding. Kanan was the first to stand and walk towards her. “Who are you?”

As she spoke, Dia shrank back behind Kanan. Her best friend suddenly seemed so much taller than her. She peeped out from the side and looked at the green eyes that had stolen her best friend away from her. For a moment, their gazes locked and Dia understood why Kanan was so smitten with this girl. She was beautiful. 

“Ha-“

“Ha?”

“Can I…hug you?”

Dia’s heart sank slightly as she watched the girl in question accept the hug from her best friend. It was like a seal of friendship. It wasn't as if she thought that her friend would be rejected, but watching them together made her feel like she no longer had a place there. For a moment, she remembered that instance from so many years ago and wondered if she had looked as surprised as Mari did. The blonde broke into a gleeful grin and returned the hug tightly. She was wrong, Mari was different from her. 

From the first time Kanan convinced her to help Mari “break out” of her supervision, the die had been cast. It was like a chapter of their lives had just ended. It was not just the two of them anymore. Mari had transcended every aspect of their friendship. Meal times required bigger tables, an extra chair, and three settings instead of two. Going out together meant going to more trendy clothing stores and less bookstores. Gone were the days where they could buy a medium or large order and split it between them. It soon became an odd number where Mari and Kanan would share a large and Dia would struggle to finish a regular order by herself. Looking back, she felt like a third wheel before she even knew what a third wheel was.

For a long while, she felt an underlying sense of antagonism towards the girl whom she felt had stolen her best friend away from her. It wasn’t difficult to figure out why she felt that way. When class ended, the hand that Kanan grabbed first was Mari’s. She only turned back to call out to Dia when they were getting ready to leave the classroom. The more she tried to hide it, the more Mari could tell something was wrong. Dia acted like she didn’t notice the worried glances and awkward smiles sent in her direction but she did. Her guilt slowly piled on top of whatever else she felt, because it wasn't as if Mari had done anything wrong. It was just that her attention was always on Kanan and vice versa, and she didn't know which was worse.

She admittedly tried to avoid any alone time with Mari, because aside from their affection towards Kanan, they had little in common. To some extent, even meeting her gaze for too long would make things too dangerous and complicated. Although Mari had several conversations with her, they mostly remained within neutral topics like what they should have for lunch or where they should meet. Kanan was the common denominator between them and she kept the group together. Both of them were Kanan’s best friends, they just weren’t each other’s. Hence, despite how it may have seemed to the casual onlooker, Dia did not hate spending time with them. It was complicated; but their unspoken system worked. 

This was, however, before Mari made her the target of her jokes. It had started once Mari’s seat was moved directly behind her. From that day forth, the blonde had become more adamant on getting her attention, or rather, stealing her attention. Tickling or poking her was one thing, but constantly riling her up was another. She honestly could not say why Mari seemed to especially enjoy teasing her, but it definitely bothered her. Once puberty started, Mari had taken to groping her and Kanan’s chests and making jokes about comparing their sizes. It had taken time, but she had gotten used to it. However, Mari seemed to actually look for ways to catch her off guard or make her speechless. 

Despite her flighty nature, she knew that Mari was actually quite observant when it came to people and situations. She had always seen Dia as part of the group, even if Dia felt otherwise. Hence, Dia saw it as her way of making her feel included. Usually, when questions or comments were directed at her, Dia usually responded as plainly as she could. However, she was more fond of being a bystander to Kanan and Mari’s conversations and simply adding in small comments here and there, to let them know she was listening. They always looked so close and connected; it felt like she was there just to make sure they didn't walk into oncoming traffic.

She thought she had been discreet until Kanan pulled her aside one day and asked her if she was alright. Feeling guilty, she tried to deny anything, but her friend wasn't having it. After some prodding, she revealed that she felt like they were growing apart due to Mari. As embarrassing as it was, she trusted Kanan enough as her best friend to be honest. At that juncture, Kanan let out a small chuckle. She collected herself quickly before explaining that it was Mari who had noticed Dia’s behavior. Apparently the blonde had been pestering Kanan for days, trying to convince her that something was wrong and to get things straightened out between them. Albeit even more guilty about her initial thoughts, Dia felt somewhat happier to have Mari in her life. After a few hugs and apologies, the two girls made a promise to always be honest with one another when asked directly. Unbeknownst to Dia at the time, that may have also been when she started warming up towards the other girl. 

The three girls often slept over at Dia’s house during the holidays, but because Mari and Kanan stayed on the island, it eventually turned into sleepovers at Kanan’s out of convenience. That idea was given up fairly quickly because after a few nights of sleeping squashed up against one another, they realised that Kanan’s room was too small to accommodate them. As they grew older, each of them took up more responsibilities with their family businesses. Mari spent more time going for courses on the weekends while Kanan took on more shifts in her family’s shop. Group sleepovers kept decreasing in frequency, until finally, it became only a sporadic tradition to be used for emergencies. There were times when Dia would look across the water at night, straining to see if there were lights on the island. She didn't want to admit it, but Dia missed having them around, even if Mari ended up using Kanan’s boobs as a pillow and claiming that there wasn't enough space.

At least whenever she came home, she could look forward to being greeted with a warm hug from Ruby and innocent questions about her day. Ruby would listen with rapt attention whenever she talked about school and she loved her sister for it. However, as time passed, she became more perceptive and noticed that her other onee-chans were not staying over as often. She had taken a liking to Mari and vice versa, which irritated Dia to no end because the other heiress kept spoiling her with toys and sweets. Yet, she couldn’t exactly figure out her own feelings towards the blonde, much less explain them to Ruby. Hence, to some extent, she was glad for the space.

It was junior high before she noticed it. The years had flown by. She was doing research for school when an advertisement for a music competition appeared on a website banner. There were clips of idols performing for their school and she felt her heartbeat quicken when she heard their voices. They weren’t professional singers or dancers, but their voices and steps had a passion which no one could deny. It was like watching the moment a spark ignites, before it turns into a flame. She started secretly buying idol magazines and watching videos of their performances when she was alone. Ruby had caught her singing once and soon they were singing and dancing in the kitchen when their parents were out, and trading magazine cut outs of their favourite idols. They had gotten a lot closer now that Ruby was growing up, and she couldn't be happier to share her dream with her.

It had been six months since their last sleepover as a group. Yet, for some reason, Kanan called her on a Saturday morning and declared that she needed to come over to Mari’s hotel for a mandatory sleepover. After some deliberation, Dia got her things and took the ferry over to the island. She almost laughed when she realised she hardly ever walked through the front door since Mari used to bring them around the servants’ entrance or the garden gates. One of the elegantly dressed servers led her through numerous luxurious corridors and up the stairs to a private wing, telling her that Miss Matsuura almost got lost during her first few visits. Knowing that Kanan had probably been there more than a few times didn’t surprise her, but she focused on admiring the artwork and decorations. 

She was greeted with a warm hug from Kanan and a cheerful welcome from Mari when she entered the private suite. Her two friends seemed perfectly at home as they watched the television and nibbled on the colourful macarons which Mari said came specially from a pastry chef who was one of her father’s business partners from France. Dia wasn't a huge fan of French pastries, but Mari specifically handed her a green one which tasted like heaven. She could taste the bitterness of the freshly ground tea leaves which balanced the sweetness of the biscuit. It briefly occurred to her that Uji tea leaves could not be found in France, but she was too enamored to think too much about it. It was a happy coincidence that the chef had made macrons with her favourite flavour. 

In the end, when Kanan said she wanted to “have some bonding time”, it meant Dia attempted to get work done while Kanan and Mari alternated between singing on the karaoke machine and trying to distract her. That was before Kanan’s announcement that she was in charge of opening the store the next day so she had to leave early. Dia was stunned. Kanan, as usual, was a few steps ahead. Before she could blink, the athletic girl had grabbed her bag and ran out the door, apologizing profusely.

She frowned. Sometimes she felt like her best friend knew her too well.

Leaving her and Mari alone at a sleepover together seemed like a normal thing for close friends, but Mari and her did not have what she considered a close friendship. This seemed too coincidental to not be a set up. It had always been her and Kanan, and Mari and Kanan. Hence, it made her extra suspicious of why she had chosen to do something at this juncture. She had half a mind to bail on Mari and swim back all the way back to the mainland but she (as well as Kanan) knew that one of her biggest fears was drowning. There was no way she was heading back home before sunrise. She had no other choice but to grit her teeth and bear it. It was only one night.

One night with the awkward friend and her first sleepover without her best friend.

If Mari was fazed by the outcome, she didn’t show it. She turned the television back on while Dia sat on her futon to read. The futons were laid out neatly in a corner of the room so Dia ended up facing Mari’s back each time she looked up. It went on for a while until Dia felt her shoulders ache from the posture. She glanced to her side and sighed. The three futons were usually laid out side by side, with Kanan sleeping in the middle. Now that her futon was gone, the space between them seemed even greater than before. She closed her book gently and stretched her arms.

“Mari-san, shouldn’t we go to sleep soon? If you wish to continue watching television, I can shift my futon to one of your spare rooms if it isn’t an inconvenience to you.”

There was a short pause where Mari didn’t respond. That was short lived, however, because the Italian girl flipped around and Dia was faced with her conflicting feelings of awkwardness and curiosity. 

“Oh my god FINALLY! I thought we’d have to go the entire night without speaking!” Mari leaned over the back of the couch to face Dia, a mischievous gleam underlining her normal gaze. She looked like a cat waiting to pounce on its prey. Dia didn’t like being a mouse. She quickly broke her gaze by looking away. When she received no further reply, the usually chipper blonde allowed a small frown to appear on her brow. “Diiiiiiiiiia.”

“What?” Dia growled out. Her voice sounded harsh, even to her own ears. She wanted to wince. Hurting the other girl was not her intention.

“Aww...you really don’t like me, do you?” The excitement in Mari’s voice fell, and her words lost part of the heavy accent which Dia had grown accustomed to. She only spoke like that when she was being serious. The voices emitting from the television were silenced. The stillness that encompassed the room made the light footsteps padding toward her more foreboding. She half hoped that Mari would take offense and ignore her, but she knew that Mari was not the type to ignore her problems. Sure enough, instead of going to her futon, she sat down in front of Dia with a pillow dangling from her hands.

Over the years, Mari had grown from being identified by her roots, to using her roots to identify herself. She was so brave and determined to define her circumstances, which was something that Dia admired about her. In a way, Mari couldn't succeed in stealing her attention because she always had it. It irritated Dia to no end. Dia noticed the subtle changes in her voice when she became more confident in herself, and when she was trying to convince herself to stand her ground. This was definitely the latter situation. 

“That’s not true Mari-san. I bear no ill feelings towards you.”

“But you don’t particularly like me, do you?”

Choosing to stick to honesty, Dia fiddled with her hands on her lap before she looked back up to meet Mari’s gaze and found that the heiress had mirrored her position. “I...don’t know you particularly well enough to form an opinion. As I said, I don't dislike you.”

“Well, that sucks because I really like you.” Mari said quietly. She had stopped trying to meet her gaze and all Dia could register was the pink tinge that colored her cheeks as she spoke. “You’re very precious to me and I want you, me and Kanan to stay together for a very long time.”

Dia didn’t know how to respond to that. She didn't even know what she felt for this girl, or if she could feel anything. The way she had phrased her sentence was vague enough to be misread. She considered Mari one of her friends but it surprised her that the blonde would get so worked up over her, much less like her in a romantic sense. She had always assumed that something was going on between Kanan and her. Yet, it must have been important enough for Kanan to set this up. She cringed at the thought of her best friend trying to meddle and concluded that it was due to the influence of a particular orange haired girl in the class below them. Chika was always the romantic dreamer. Most of the time, she found it charming. This was not one of those times.

She let herself look at Mari again, properly. Without her usual candor, she looked like the same little girl who forced herself to speak in front of a class full of strangers. She wasn’t the girl who stole her friend and filled her life with unnecessary drama, but a girl who needed a friend, and possibly a hug. One thing was for sure, Mari and Kanan were people that she wanted to keep in her life. Whether Mari’s like for her was purely platonic or not, they had a lot of time to figure that out. Maybe she wasn't ready to accept Mari’s feelings completely yet, but she could take the first step in getting there. 

Mari froze. She had slipped up by confessing so soon. It was too early. She was supposed to play it cool and play the long game to slowly win Dia over. It wasn’t her intention to say it before she had time to process whether the other girl would be receptive of it. She quickly added the part with Kanan so that Dia wouldn’t get the wrong idea, but she also knew that her crush was perceptive enough to know the difference between the types of ‘like’ she was referring to. Although from her earlier response, Dia didn't seem to see her in a romantic light. Part of her expected a slap for saying such things.

She was not prepared to feel a pair of arms awkwardly reach around her to pull her close. The touch was uncertain, but comforting all the same. All she felt was warmth and she was instantly surrounded with Dia’s scent. She recognised it from previous sleepovers because Dia always brought her own body soap and shampoo. Her forehead was gently pressed against Dia’s ribs and it took a minute for her to realise that Dia was actually hugging her. Looking back, if she could pick any instance in her life to relive or pause, it would have been this moment. 

“A-oh.. I’m sorry, I may have gotten the order mixed up. Kanan usually asks for a hug before actually hugging anyone, right?” Dia withdrew her arms and quickly shifted her body back in embarrassment. She didn’t get very far. Mari’s brain finally kicked in and she reacted immediately by wrapping her arms around Dia’s waist and lunging forward to close the distance. She must have underestimated her enthusiasm because both of them toppled backwards and landed with a solid thump on the carpeted floor. Mari was partially sprawled over Dia so her fall was cushioned somewhat. 

“Ow....”

Mari looked up to apologise but the words got caught in her throat when she saw Dia’s red cheeks. She guessed that she probably didn’t look that different since she could feel the coolness of the air as it touched her cheeks. She was hugging Kurosawa Dia and she wasn’t being pushed away. To her, that was already a huge victory. 

“Mari-san, are you alright?”

Dia’s chest rose and fell unsteadily each time she took a breath, but her heart was beating rapidly. It was almost as if she was as nervous as Mari, which was impossible. Then again, Mari couldn’t be sure if she was actually listening to her own heartbeat. All she knew for certain was that she wanted to lie there for as long as possible; and that maybe, there was a possibility that the girl whom she’d been crushing on for two years, may have feelings for her too. She couldn’t stop the grin from blossoming on her face.

“I’m better than alright.”

This time, when Dia caught Mari smiling, she knew it could only be directed at her. The slight fluttering in her chest was an unfamiliar feeling, but somehow, smiling in return didn’t feel as unnatural as before. 

~~~

In the end, Mari was the one who left.

It was the day after Kanan and her had a huge argument. During the years of growing up together, Kanan hardly raised her voice. The blue haired beauty was someone who maintained her cool head and was known for being steady in times of trouble. Yet, more things were yelled than spoken that night; and they left with even more things unsaid and unresolved. It started with Kanan suggesting that being an idol wasn’t practical and there were more important matters to consider. Dia didn’t want to give up because she knew it wasn’t just her dream, but Mari’s too. Kanan accused her of being selfish because Mari would rather break her leg than let them down, and Dia retaliated by saying that Kanan was taking the choice away from her and that she was just as selfish. As the tensions rose, it became a matter of time before the accusations became personal. The argument finally ended with Kanan storming out of the room and Dia slamming the door after her. 

They never spoke about that night, but they never forgot about it either. Both of them had said hurtful things, but what ultimately stunned Dia was something that Kanan had unintentionally revealed. 

The next day, when Kanan told Mari that they were withdrawing from the competition, Dia didn’t stop her. She didn’t stop Mari from crying when she pleaded with them to continue, and for Dia to say something. Mari was willing to give up her scholarship, her future, everything, just to go to Tokyo and perform with them. It wasn’t even the finals yet. Dia couldn’t have her do that. Not after knowing that although she wanted to win Love Live with the two of them, the reason she even came up with the idea to form an idol group was because Mari wanted it for her. It would break her heart at present, but it was better than destroying her future. It was the final push she needed to stand with Kanan. 

Dia didn’t waver even though she was lying through her teeth when she said that she never believed it would work out. It was all for Mari’s sake, so that she wouldn’t be tied down, to the group, or to her. She was setting her free. 

Watching Mari’s back as she walked towards the departure gate, she felt the tears rise to the surface. Yet, she couldn’t cry. Not even when she saw the tears flowing down Mari’s cheeks. She heard Mari’s voice crack when she asked for a hug, but stringed herself back together and wished her the best of luck in her education and future. Mari looked like she wanted to say something more, but stopped herself before she could. 

Dia looked at the red Sakura strap that dangled from her camera as she clicked through the photos they’d taken together over the recent months. She committed Mari’s various smiling faces to memory. Maybe someday they would meet again; when they were different people and in different situations. Until then, maybe there were some things that she should leave for fate to decide. She turned the camera off, changed the memory card and proceed to shove all the idol magazines in her room to the back of the closet. She wouldn't look back. 

~~

The day Mari showed up in her life again, Dia was just as caught unaware as the first time. It was a cruel trick of fate to bring back someone that she had worked so hard to let go of. Yet, Mari was just as loud and boisterous as ever, crashing into her school as she proclaimed her position as the new Chairwoman. The only person who could overrule her as the Student Council President. Really, fate was a joke.

As much as she had tried to picture their reunion, she would not have guessed that she would enter the Chairwoman’s office and discover Mari mid-conversation with her juniors. Or rather, Mari was going off on a tangent and leaving Chika, Riko and You more confused than ever. From what she overheard, Mari had a third years’ uniform specially made for her so she could be both the chairwoman and a regular student. Riko spotted her and gave her a polite smile but her attention was on the blonde. It had been two years but she still looked the same, except for swapping her first years’ uniform to that of the third years’. 

“DIAAAA! It’s been too long!!!!” Catching sight of her entrance, Mari visibly lit up and ran over to give her a hug. The bubbly girl squeezed her tightly and affectionately rubbed her cheek against hers, despite their audience. She reminded Dia of a cat. “Aww, you still feel the same~!”

For a moment, Dia wanted to smile. It had been a while since she heard her name drawn out in that Italian accent. She wouldn’t have expected to have the heiress back for at least a few more years. However, not two seconds later, Mari ruined any warm sentiments that she had towards her.

“Hehe, your chest feels the same too.”

Granted, Mari always had an affinity towards groping her and Kanan’s chests but it seemed like the two years away only made her more bold. She settled instead for irritation as she admonished Mari to hide her blush. They had a captivated audience and it definitely wasn’t the right place or time for any confrontations. 

“Mari-san, where do you think you’re touching?” She growled out. Her calm expression made her juniors go pale but even if she couldn’t see Mari’s face, she knew that it would make her ex-schoolmate bolder.

“Hehe, it’s a joke!” Mari grinned and stuck out her tongue at her. It did have the desired effect because Mari released her and walked to lean against the desk and face the second year students. “I heard that our high school has school idols so I came to support them as the new Chairwoman.” 

“Wow!!! Really?” Chika’s eyes glowed with happiness at the possibility of her dream being fulfilled.

“Of course!! I already booked the Akiba dome for your debut concert in two weeks!” She went up to them and flipped open her computer to show them a clip of the concert venue. The three girls crowded around the small screen, leaving Dia standing a few steps behind Mari.

“It’s a miracle!!!!”

“It seems a bit soon...” Riko voiced out from Chika’s side, but Chika was focused on the flashing lightsticks in the audience and imagining what their concert would be like. She could almost hear the chants and fan calls.

“Aaaaand actually, it’s a joke.” Mari snapped the computer shut. Dream over.

“Ehhhh!!? That was cruel! Please don’t make those kinds of jokes...”

“Uh... maybe we should come back another time. Sorry for the interruption, Dia-san, Mari-san, but please consider our proposal.” Riko had to almost drag a reluctant Chika out of the room since the other two were standing there looking lost. Mari gave them a small wave as they left while Dia simmered at the side. When the door closed behind them, Dia spun around to face Mari once more.

“Mari-san, that whole thing was uncalled for. It was supposed to be a serious meeting!”

“Oooh, Dia’s angry. An angry Dia is still cute.” Narrowing her eyes, Dia retracted all of her previous sentiments. She hadn’t missed Mari at all. 

Dia wanted to shake Mari. She had a plan. It was a good plan; one that was logical and sound so that Chika and her friends wouldn’t get hurt like they did. Their friendship wouldn’t have to be strained or undergo so much trouble. She had intentionally crushed their ideas and dreams, screening all their proposals for reasons to reject them. It wasn’t difficult, seeing as Chika was more passionate than sensible. They had neglected a lot of practical issues which Dia was well versed in. The ginger had known her through Kanan, and tried to recruit her as well. However, Dia didn’t want any part of being an idol anymore.

She would be the villain in their story. That was how it had to be, in order to protect them. She had done it before, and she was willing to do it again if it would prevent others from getting hurt. Making difficult choices came easier to her, after she realised that it would benefit the other party. The entire plan would have gone smoothly except for the fact that Mari never followed plans. She had ruined Dia’s plans of running the school, getting the top scores, focusing on her family business, being an idol, not falling in lo-

Either way, she wasn’t going to let Mari ruin her plan this time. Not when her family was involved. She had to protect Ruby at all costs. She had grown up watching over her sister while her parents worked, helping her sister with her homework, and basically shouldering the duties of the eldest child so that Ruby can enjoy her childhood. It was her duty to make sure that Ruby spent her time wisely instead of chasing dreams that would end up crashing and hurting her in the process. She would thank her someday.

In hindsight, sneaking into Mari’s hotel was not the best idea she had come up with. In fact, it was probably exactly what Mari wanted. She hadn’t been to the hotel since Mari left, but she found herself in familiar surroundings before she realised it. All the years of sneaking in with Kanan had definitely made an impression. The suite was dark and empty, much like how she had left things. She walked towards the windows overlooking the sea that everyone was so adamant to protect. It brought back memories of when they were younger, but Dia’s focus was on the present and future. She heard the front door open and felt Mari’s gaze on her before the other girl even spoke.

“I knew you’d come.”

Mari’s voice was soft and carried a sense of calmness with it. It put Dia on alert because she didn’t know what to expect from someone who operated by being unexpected. It had been two years; a lot can happen within that span of time. Mari was wearing a simple white sundress, which was ironic due to the dark clouds looming over the ocean. Without their uniforms, they were simply Dia and Mari, and not the Student Council president and Chairwoman. It made her less nervous about speaking to her friend after so long. That’s what they were, friends. Friends who hadn’t spoken more than a few words in two years. A low rumble of thunder sounded and Dia turned from the window.

“Mari-san, do you even know what you’re doing? You want to let them go to Tokyo?” Instead of responding immediately, Mari stood near the doorway and waited for Dia to move closer, like how Dia usually did when she was upset. Encroaching in personal space was a tactic to get people to back down. To most people, Dia was intimidating up close, so that method worked. However, Mari was not one of them. In a way, she knew Dia well enough to know that Dia only broke personal space when she was comfortable or angry. She aspired to fulfil both criteria. “You can’t just come back like this and make decisions that aren’t yours to make.”

“That’s funny. If I didn’t make those decisions, who would?” Mari was as relaxed as ever, even with their current tension. Dia wasn’t expecting anything less. Mari was good with confrontations, while it took a lot of consideration and preparation for Dia to make a move. Dia hated to make arguments unless she knew that she could win. “They’re not us. You never know, they could make it.”

“What if they don’t? That kind of damage stays with you forever. There’s no turning back from it.” She knew she was revealing too much, but she had to make Mari understand the position they were in. Mari seemed to soften at her words, but it also made her more certain about her own stance.

“You can’t protect them forever. They have to face their limitations and trials if they’re serious about being idols. That is, if they’re serious about trying to save the school.”

Her reasoning had its merits, but Dia felt that it was better to be safe than sorry. After all, they were gambling on a future they had no control over. Mari had not changed at all. She constantly took risks that weren’t hers to take, because she wasn’t the one suffering the consequences. It frustrated her that Mari still played games like this. She really was a business woman at heart. 

“You really haven’t changed at all, have you? Is everything a joke to you?”

Slamming her hand on the wall beside her head, Dia stared directly at the other girl, who continued to smirk. She didn’t even flinch. If anything, Mari looked entertained. It irked her that while she got infuriated, Mari always managed to steal the upper hand by staying calm. She always looked like she knew exactly what she was doing and anticipated each and every one of her opponent’s moves, even though Dia suspected otherwise. They had come a long way from the days where Mari would poke her cheeks and tickle her just to get a rise out of her. To some extent, they were the same children, except they were playing a more risky game with higher stakes, and Mari loved to gamble. Dia...not so much.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say everything… It’s really good to see you again, Dia. I missed you.” Mari raised her arm to brush aside a few strands of Dia’s hair although they both knew her hair was already neat. Dia never stepped out of the house with less than perfect hair and ironed clothes. Without breaking eye contact, she swiftly wrapped her hand around Dia’s wrist and yanked the other girl towards her. 

“Ma-”

Mari’s lips were covering hers before she could even process what was happening. The kiss was gentle and soft, unlike what Dia would have imagined their first kiss to be. That is, if she had imagined it at all. 

It was like her senses were heightened, but not in an overly dramatic sense. She felt Mari’s arm loop around her waist, firmly holding her in place. Dia could hear her own heart pounding in her chest and she was surprised that she didn’t necessarily want to push the other girl away but instead pull her closer. In that moment, being with her seemed natural, a familiar stability amongst the foreign chaos happening around them. 

Once again, the moment didn’t last. Dia came to her senses sharply and broke the kiss with a gasp when Mari’s tongue swiped lightly against her lips. She pushed the other girl forcefully against the wall and took a few steps back, touching her lips as if she still couldn’t believe that had just happened. 

“Mari-san! Why did you do that!?”

“It’s your fault, Dia~! You were being so cruel, standing so close and expecting me to resist the temptation. What did you think was going to happen?” Mari looked almost triumphant as she stepped towards Dia. She reminded her of a cat inching towards her prey, knowing that she had already won. Dia didn’t have to guess what, or rather, who, the prize was.

“Dia...” Dia felt the couch at her back and suddenly Mari was back in her personal space. She placed her arms against the couch to block Dia’s escape, her olive green eyes sparkling with mischief and a hint of nervousness. “I still like you. This isn’t a joke.”

“Mm...I see.”

“That’s not a reply...” Mari huffed with frustration and pouted. “It’s been two years but you still can’t be honest with your feelings. Boooooring!”

“I-it’s not my fault that you choose the worst times to make confessions!”

“There’s no such thing as the right or wrong time, Dia. If you like someone, you like them all the time. Isn’t that right?”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Dia sighed with defeat. She was not getting anywhere with this topic. The light patter of rain against the window pane alerted her that it was too late for her to leave. She felt a small amount of regret, although a greater part of her knew that she had made her decision a long time ago. “Anyway, when will you officially start attending classes?”

“Hmm, I went to school the other day to give notice of my return, so I should be starting tomorrow officially. I’ll catch Kanan then. We have a lot to talk about. About being school idols, and about us.” Mari’s expression was filled with anguish and Dia realised how difficult those two years must have been for her. She had essentially lost her two best friends, moved away from her family and was forced to give up her dream in the process. Although she had come back to save the school, she hadn’t been welcomed. She wondered if Mari regretted it. 

“Okay.” She and Kanan hadn’t stopped being friends, but the weight of their burdens had taken a toll on their friendship. Although their bond was deeper than words could express, Dia assumed that she was still an outsider and Kanan felt like Dia would not forgive her for giving up on them. They had grown apart slowly but not reconnecting was an unconscious decision by both of them. They decided to leave it to the other party to start a conversation and hence, it took months for them to realize how foolish they were being. Since the night of their argument, they had pointedly agreed that they would not speak about being idols and their collective decision again. Neither of them wanted anything to do with performing or joining Chika’s new group but Dia would have a harder time running away from the topic as the student council president. 

She knew that once Mari set her mind on something, there was very little in the world that could deter her from reaching her goal. In this case, she had no doubt that Kanan would not be able to avoid the new Chairwoman for long. Mari wouldn’t have an easy time getting through to her, but Dia wasn’t going to interfere with that. Mari and Kanan always had something special that made her feel like she was intruding on them. She knew her place and when it came to their relationship, she was still a bystander.

“Oh but Dia, if I wasn’t clear enough before, Kanan isn’t the one I’m confessing to. Got it?” Dia’s train of thought halted and she wanted to laugh at the stern expression on Mari’s face. It seemed like Mari was more perceptive than she looked. She waited for Dia’s nod before she relaxed, knowing that her point had been made. Then, she lunged forward until their foreheads met. Dia flinched, but didn’t move away or break eye contact. She wouldn't run.

“Yay!! Now that we’ve covered everything, can I have another kiss?”

“Mari-san!!”

“Ehehehe it’s a joke Dia!” With their close proximity, Mari could see the instant flush in Dia’s cheeks as she stammered and refused to meet her eyes. Dia had definitely matured in some areas but nothing had changed in this aspect. It was still just as easy to get a rise out of her. Dia was so beautiful when she got angry or irritated, but a flustered Dia was definitely her favourite and she would treasure every second of it. She wanted to be the only one to see this side of Dia or get this reaction from her. 

Dia, in general, just made her heart race and she had been waiting to be seen by her for so long. After her confession during their sleepover, Dia had opened up more and she could say with confidence that Dia was one of her best friends. She had felt betrayed by Dia’s refusal to continue as an idol, especially since she knew how important it was for both of them. Hence, she had carried that resentment with her to her new school and life, expecting to grow out of her crush. Yet, she found herself stopping at jewellery stores or diamond displays and wondering whether Dia thought of her. 

She hadn’t expected to come back so soon. However, when she heard that her beloved school was in danger of closing down, she had to take action somehow. Finding out that a certain Kurosawa had become the new student council president did not surprise her at all, and neither did the warmth that flooded her chest when Dia appeared during her meeting with the second years. It had been years since her confession but her feelings for the brunette had only grown since then. Whether her feelings were returned now, was a different story. However, she had bet on the presence of Dia’s feelings to make a move this soon after her return. It was all or nothing. The kiss was a blatant and risky move on her part, but at least now she had her attention and she could get an answer. Lost in her thoughts, she missed Dia’s last sentence. 

“Wait, what did you say?”

“I said, it’s not like you would need permission for that if we’re dating.”

It was Mari’s turn to be speechless. She definitely got her answer. 

~~~

 

OMAKE

She was completely done with both of them. Yes, they were her best friends but sometimes she wanted to shake them or knock their heads together. The universe had blessed her with two equally amazing friends but it had also bestowed upon her the curse of having to endure their antics. If she thought they were quirky separately, then calling them insane together would be an understatement.

It was 8 in the morning. She deserved a medal for not oversleeping and making it to class on time. She definitely did not deserve to spend her entire first period listening to Mari and Dia quibble about whether tea powder should be added before or after the hot water. They were her daily source of entertainment and drama, but every now and then she wanted to strangle them.

She had arrived in class to find the classroom mostly empty, even though Mari’s bag was left on her table. Instead, she found her usual neighbour leaning over Dia’s desk, absorbed in a heated debate such that neither of them noticed her presence. She didn't mind; for once, being a spectator was way more interesting than trying to figure out what was going on between them. From her angle, it looked like Mari was three seconds away from sliding onto Dia’s lap. Their hands were placed side by side on the table, normal for best friends who grew up together, but Kanan knew otherwise. 

Kanan had always sat behind Dia in class due to their last names. After being classmates for years, she knew that it was rare for the girl in question to divert her attention from the front of the classroom. That is, until Mari showed up. Mari was registered with her first name instead of her family name so she was usually placed next to Kanan or in between Dia and Kanan. Ever since the Italian re-entered their lives, Dia had turned around considerably more often than before. Even if it was just to admonish Mari for poking her or wake her up. Granted, the blonde girl had made it her mission to distract Dia at least twice a day. It was bound to have some effect eventually.

However, the day she confirmed her suspicions was so ordinary that she almost missed it. Kanan had mistakenly left her bag in class after going for a run and had gone back to get it because her phone was inside. She was relieved to find her bag exactly where she had left it. On her way back to the main gate, she caught a glimpse of a familiar sight. It was past sundown on a school night, but the lights on the Student Council room were still on. She sighed. They had practice the next day and she didn’t want Dia to show up without proper rest. She walked towards the door and peered through the small window, fully prepared to lecture Dia on the merits of not overworking and taking things in moderation until she realised that the student council president wasn’t alone this time.

Mari was sitting next to her with her own stack of papers. In contrast, most of hers were unsorted and she did not seem in a hurry to complete them. In fact, she seemed to be dozing off while her head rested on Dia’s shoulder. After years of watching Mari sleep in class, Kanan knew when the blonde was pretending. She wanted to knock, but decided against it, partly out of curiosity and partly because she didn't want to end up with Mari whining about it all the way home. 

“Dia~” 

“...”

“Dia, don’t ignore me.”

“I’m not ignoring you. I’m working and you should be too.” Dia chided, but she made no move to shift Mari off her shoulder. She must be getting soft, Kanan figured. A few years ago, Dia wouldn't even have let Mari sit so close without getting flustered and pushing her away. 

“... Dia~!”

“...What. Is. It?” Kanan wanted to laugh. Some things never changed. Mari was pushing her limits and Dia was seething, as usual. She could almost see the steam rising from Dia’s ears. 

“I’m hungry. Let’s go for supper!”

“Quit playing around. You still have work to do before rehearsal tomorrow.”

“Aww Dia, you know I’m not playing around. There’s only you.” Dia sighed in exasperation. That was not what she had meant, but she could not form a comeback that didn't end up with her not having to eat her words somehow. Mari knew she had basically won that round. 

“Anyway, I’m too tired to work. Hmm... Let’s go to the new cafe where they have those matcha lattes you like!”

“Finish your work and then we’ll talk.”

“We can come to school early or stay later after practice. We can finish it by tomorrow, let’s goooo.” 

“....Fine.” Dia grudgingly started shifting her pile of papers and separating them into different folders. She didn’t put up much of a fight, Kanan thought. Perhaps Mari had finally worn down her walls. 

If that had been the end of the conversation, Kanan would have remained in ignorance for a while longer. Satisfied that her friends were not going to overwork themselves and die of exhaustion, she turned back to the hallway and walked a few steps. She had switched on her phone to check for messages when she overheard Mari’s excited cheer.

“Yayyyy! I love you Dia!” Kanan paused. Had she missed something? She waited for Dia to scold Mari for such frivolous speech. 

“....I love you too.”

Kanan missed a step and dropped her phone in the process. The clatter alerted the two girls and in the end, Kanan was the one who got lectured by Dia about not paying attention to her surroundings. She looked at Mari and gave her best pleading look. Apparently, she still had lots to learn from the master herself, because said girl only gave in out of pity and told Dia that the cafe may close if they didn’t hurry. Her revenge was making Dia regret inviting her for dinner when she pestered the couple until they revealed that they had been dating for 2 months and recently made it official. 

Part of her wanted to be hurt that they didn't tell her earlier, but she knew that they would have wanted to wait until they were sure of their relationship before telling her. The more overwhelming part of her was happy that her friends had finally gotten their acts together. She still wanted to strangle them sometimes but at least now she would strangle them together. 

Nowadays, she was used to hearing their banter. It usually started when Mari would do something ridiculous to get Dia’s attention, after which the latter would call her out for it. In other words, it was as if their pending graduation had reverted them to their junior years. Graduation, from both Uranohoshi and Aqours, was not something she liked to think about. With the upcoming Love Live competition, she felt the familiar pressure for Chika and for herself as the former leader. On one hand, she wanted to guide Chika to ensure that they didn't lose. Yet, she was facing her biggest failure, herself. 

It was a few days after her return that Mari forced her to confront their past and face everything that she had been trying to hide away and bottle up. Mari was right, she had been running away from everyone, including Dia. The feelings of hurt and loneliness that came tumbling out from Mari mirrored her own. It seemed like while she had been observant of Mari, she had underestimated how well Mari knew her. 

When they had started Aqours, they all had different dreams. Kanan took every challenge and comment as a means to propel herself forward. Mari loved the rush of performing and feeling the connection between the three of them on stage. Dia felt motivated each time they succeeded but more than anything, she loved singing and being in an idol group with her best friends.

As the leader and choreographer, Kanan felt responsible for every failure and she constantly searched for weaknesses to correct. Hence, when Mari got injured trying to keep up with her steps, it made her realise that maybe she was the failure. She couldn’t even take care of her members, much less lead the group to success. 

Watching her best friend cry hurt her more than she could bear but it also made her realise that she still had the chance to repair their relationship. Although she wanted to win Love Live with the initial Aqours, she thought of it as creating and continuing their legacy. Aqours was a part of her past but she wanted Mari and Dia in her present and future. A future with Chika and the others. 

Somehow, it gave her a sense of renewed hope to know that she was surrounded by friends who shared her long lost dream. Maybe they were right and things would work out this time. After all, fate worked in mysterious ways. 

~~

It was ironic how it all turned out. 

Kanan’s first impression of Dia was that she looked like a flustered disaster. It was Kanan’s first day of school and she was reluctant to spend her day in a classroom instead of at the beach or in her parents’ shop. She had come to school on her own after playing with the energetic ginger at the playground. She was a year younger than her, which meant they wouldn’t see each other until the next year. It made her envious to know that Chika could sleep and play for a few months longer while she was trapped in a classroom without anyone to talk to. Her parents told her she would make more friends her age, but she told them she would rather be a fish and swim around all day.

The wooden door to the classroom slid open and she heard the sound of heels clicking across the floor. At first, she thought her teacher had come in early. Yet, the lack of worksheets and notes told her otherwise. Behind her, however, was a tiny girl who carried a small red school bag with a red Sakura keychain that dangled on the zipper. Her eyes were slightly red and she seemed to be forcing herself not to cry.

Kanan didn’t like that. Watching people cry made her feel uneasy and helpless. 

Kanan remembered when she cried during a thunderstorm and her mom would give her a big hug. She would always feel protected and safe, just like how it felt to be in the ocean. Kanan looked at the girl and turned to the window. She couldn't see the ocean from where she sat, and it made her feel a bit lonely. By the time she looked back at the entrance, the girl was alone. She wasn’t crying, but she looked a bit uncertain. Kanan looked at her own hands. Her arms were too small to be protective and the ocean was too far away, but she could give this girl a hug. That might work.

She took a deep breath and stood up. With each step she took, she felt more sure of her decision; and although she felt more than heard the squeak from the other girl during the hug, she knew they were going to be friends for a long time. Dia would get used to the hugs eventually. She was the first person that Kanan considered her best friend. 

Hence, she had absolutely expected Dia to react badly when Mari burst into their lives. The blonde was a whirlwind from the moment she introduced herself in class. Unconventional and loud, she was the complete opposite of the prim and proper Kurosawa heiress. Yet, when Mari’s voice reached the back of the class where she sat, she felt a familiar urge to give the other girl a hug. The flash of recollection was what encouraged her to make eye contact with the new girl and smile, hoping to convey as much reassurance as she could. The other girl visibly relaxed and beamed back. She had a pretty smile, Kanan thought, they were going to be good friends.

Mari was almost immediately whisked off by the teacher to complete her registration process, but Kanan spotted the tuft of golden hair amidst the crowd during lunch. She held out for two days before she begged Dia for a sleepover. By then, she had already planned out exactly how she was going to break Mari out of her house. Getting Dia to agree was the hard part. How she managed that, she still did not know. The journey to the hotel grounds was mostly filled with lectures and disapproving glances but she figured that getting to see Mari’s smile, when she realised they were there to get her, would make it worthwhile. 

They started walking home together after they found out that they were somewhat neighbours in Awashima. Mari had revealed that she was a bit lonely staying in her hotel room with nobody her own age. The people she had to meet were mostly her father’s business partners, so she was happy to go to school. When they bid one another farewell, Mari asked if she could hug Kanan as a thank you for making her feel welcome. Kanan left with the warm glow of the evening sun on her cheeks, not understanding why her entire body seemed to be radiating with warmth. She decided that Mari would not feel lonely anymore.

Day by day and bit by bit, she grew closer to Mari. In some way, it was natural since the two of them spent almost every day together. Even their seats in class were usually side by side or consecutive. Hence, reading and understanding Mari’s behaviour and quirks became almost second nature to her. From the way she scrawled tiny notes in English and Italian in the margins of her textbooks to the fake glasses she wore when she was too tired to listen in class, she knew exactly how much effort Mari put in when it came to schoolwork. Hence, she never doubted that Mari deserved that scholarship. 

In any case, it made sense that she was the only one who noticed that Mari was harbouring a secret crush on her childhood friend.

It was funny because she was pretty sure that Dia was completely oblivious to any sign of affection from Mari. Mari liked physical contact and attention but getting hugs from Dia was like discovering a river in a dessert. It had taken years for Dia to get used to Kanan’s spontaneous hugs, and she was still wary of Mari. Yet, the blonde relentlessly found ways and means to tease and poke Dia, much to the latter’s annoyance. 

Her childhood friend was always focused on being a few steps ahead of everyone else, be it in terms of studies or games. Her head was so cluttered up with agendas and problems to solve that she could be pretty dense when it came to other things. Either way, she always had a plan, and a back up plan, to follow. Mari, on the other hand, never prepared for anything in advance. She mainly relied on her ability to adapt and quick thinking to succeed. She could drive Dia crazy with her antics and relish every minute of it. That was part of the game. In a way, Mari was trying to play the long game and win her friend over in the process.

Kanan found it entertaining to say the least. To most people, they were the last people whom they would imagine together. In fact, she and Mari seemed like the more obvious choice for a couple. Whereas the two heiresses were polar opposites in almost every way, even if they had similar social status. Kanan had to give them one thing though, they were absolutely the same when it came to passion. They had the ability to throw themselves whole-heartedly into something and let it consume them, while fighting for it. In a sense, they had the potential to take on the world. That was something she admired in Dia, and found in Mari.

She’d casually brought up the topic on their way home, after she had caught Mari glancing back at Dia one too many times. It was the weekend of Golden week and the three girls had gone out for lunch and shopping as usual. In fact, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe that was why Kanan decided to ask her about her fondness for a certain brunette.

“WHAT!?” Mari exclaimed in English, as she always did when she was trying to change the subject. “Aww Kanan’s being cute! Maybe YOU’RE the one I’m crushing on. Hehe, ever thought of that?” 

Kanan didn’t even react other than to give her an unamused glare. She knew by now when Mari was being serious and also when she was trying to divert the question. Mari’s voice always changed when she was serious and it gave away her true feelings. Hence, it was time to reveal all the mental observations she had made over the past many months. “I know you purposely sleep in certain classes so you can pester Dia for her notes. You always keep matcha tea leaves from Uji in your hotel so that if she comes by, you can get the servants to make matcha tea and sweets for her. I also know you bought a Sakura phone strap for her birthday last year-”

“Of course you do, we shop for her birthday gifts and preparations together every year.” Mari interrupted. Her face had gone a light shade of pink and for the first time, she looked uncertain and nervous. If Dia were to see Mari like this, instead of her usual confidence, she would have definitely lowered her guard. Kanan felt a little nostalgic, knowing that if things were to work out, she would no longer be the sole person who saw her like this. Yet, she knew that this memory of Mari would always belong to her and that brought her comfort.

”That’s true, but I know that you proceeded to buy a matching strap for yourself which you keep at home so that she wouldn’t find out. Do you need me to continue with all the idol magazines you’ve been collecting that coincidentally mention Dia’s favourite groups?” 

“Uhm...it was a joke?”

“Was it really?”

“....no.” Mari’s shoulders slumped as she dropped her act completely. “But Dia hates me, so it doesn’t really matter anyway.”

“Huh? Dia doesn’t hate you.” That was only partially true. Kanan remembered the countless afternoons where Dia would pace and complain that she couldn’t understand Mari at all. Some days it would be plain irritation from Mari teasing her all the time and then saying it was a joke. On other days it would be Dia trying to read into Mari’s actions and wondering what her motives are. Dia noticed everything about Mari, except for the fact that the latter’s affections were directed towards her. In any sense, it was obvious to Kanan that both her friends were in too deep before they realised it.

“She doesn’t?”

“Well....you tease her all the time and irritate her. I wouldn’t use the word ‘hate’ but I suppose she’s a little frustrated.”

“But it’s a joke!! It’s a type of flirting. You agree, right Kanan?”

“Uh... I’m not the one you should be worried about.”

“But you’ve known her for much longer! I can’t really ask anyone else...”

“Have you tried actually conversing with her?”

“It’s hard when the only time she speaks to me is to say that I irritate her.” Mari did have a point, Kanan had to concede to that. Dia was very stubborn and when she was conflicted about something, she shut people out more often than not. In a way, she felt that her problems were her own to deal with. Hence, she couldn’t shirk responsibility to someone else. Kanan found that part of her frustrating. 

“Sometimes I think the only way we can have a proper conversation is if we were trapped on an island together.”

Kanan paused. Huh, that could work. It sounded a bit unconventional for a romantic plot twist, but Mari never did things conventionally anyway. She grinned to herself. 

“Mari, free up your weekend.” 

“Huh? What for?”

“We’re having a bonding session.”


End file.
